Firecracker
by Crimson Angel Sin
Summary: Xanatos has a niece! Luna gives the gargoyles, Davie's fey assistant, and the detective Maza all a run for their money with her apparently-obsessive fascination for the macabre. Little do they all know just how dangerous NYC has suddenly become. Puckxoc (old title: "BloodRaene")
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Gargoyles_. I swear, I don't! Try to sue me and you'll get nothing but a pocket full of moths. . .actually, I'm too cheap to even have them^.^;; I'll gladly give you all these fricking lady bugs in my room instead, though. Please? Take them away! They're annoying the heck outta me!!!!_

_Crimson: Yeah. Yeah. _Another_ one. . . . I don't even care anymore. Just read, pretty please???_

_???: If you don't care then why are you begging?_

_Crimson: Shut it, Luna. **still smiles at audience**_

_Luna: **sticks tongue out** Whatever. By the way, I belong to Crimson Elemental Alchemist. A fact that she so _conveniently_ left out! **glares at Crimson**_

_Crimson: . . . Oops._

_Luna: **sighs** I'm surrounded by idiots._

_Crimson: Who? I only see you and me. Are we both idiots?_

_Luna: **growls** Shut up! READ ON!_

* * *

**Prologue**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

The darkness began to cave in, making the bedroom seem like a tiny broom cupboard than the cavernous sanctuary it truly was. The night air–seeping in through the several windows that had been slammed open– clouded the area with an unnatural silver mist. A scent clung to the water droplets that comprised that fog. A metallic scent. A familiar smell that the room's sole occupant had longed for these past seven months.

With a desirable and frustrated moan, Luna dropped to her knees. She barely took notice of the jarring shock her fragile-seeming body absorbed as she landed on the hard wooden floorboards. Her nostrils flared, trying to fill her lungs with the rich, intoxicating aroma that permeated her bedroom.

She slapped a slender, white hand over her nose and mouth to prevent herself from inhaling any more of the mist.

The silvery, water droplets clung to her pale skin and moonlight-colored hair. The long, pale eyelashes that swept low across her cheeks as her eyes closed and opened in rapid succession were condensed with the beads of moisture. The irises of her eyes–her usual, blood-red–were now glowing with an inhuman light. Scarlet had begun to seep into the slit, black pupils and whites of the eyes, transforming them into the ravenous gaze of some unholy beast. Her gleaming, dangerous claws pressed urgently against her abdomen, barely managing to prevent themselves from digging into her aching stomach and tearing it to shreds in what would be a futile (not to mention, excruciatingly-painful) attempt to relieve this horrific nightly routine.

Luna glanced swiftly up at her digital alarm clock which sat atop her nightstand. The green LED numbers flashed 12:04 am at her.

Midnight. It was only midnight.

She groaned in agony, pressing herself into the side of her bed to which she sat next to.

Only several more hours to go until daybreak. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to last. Or if the sunlight would be able to vanquish this cursed foe this time. Every night, this _plague_ of hers worsened. Her _medication_ was fast growing useless.

Wincing slightly as she fumbled in her black hoodie pocket for her cellphone, Luna felt the tears begin to gather in her demonic eyes.

She brought the cell to her face and simply stared at it for several long minutes. The person she so desperately needed to call was smiling back at her from the list of contacts she had pulled up earlier. She felt her heartbeat speed up. If she informed them of what was going on, then would they be able to help? Or will they just cast her aside as her "parents" had done?

Her scarlet eyes grew troubled and a tinge of unease passed over her delicate features.

In her contemplation, her hand slipped from her face for but a moment. The potent smells that still curled around her bombarded her heightened sense of smell once more, and she hurriedly covered her face, trembling with barely-suppressed need.

She didn't have time to make her choice. The decision had long ago been made for her. The day her body first began to shows signs of rejection. . . .

With a surer thumb, Luna pressed the call button and brought the phone to her pointed ear.

Things had to change. If they didn't, then a storm of blood would be sure to ensue. . . .


	2. To Know Another

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Gargoyles_. I do, however, own Luna._

_Crimson: See! There! **points at disclaimer** I remembered ya this time! **smiles proudly**_

_Luna: That's only because you started this chapter about five minutes after our last conversation. . . ._

_Crimson: So! **crosses arms and pouts**_

_Luna: O.o Okay. Which is it this time? Sugar or caffeine?_

_Crimson: . . ._

_Luna: Crimson . . ._

_Crimson: . . .both. . . ._

_Luna: **turns her back on Crimson**_

_Crimson: What are you doing?_

_Luna: Calling the hospital to get your stomach pumped._

_Crimson: WHAT?!_

_Luna: I'm NOT staying up all night with a hyperactive little girl!!!_

_Crimson: I'M NOT LITTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Luna: READ ON!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One–**

**To Know Another**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"WHAT?!" they all shouted in unison. Gargoyle, human, and even Puck, himself, were shocked beyond belief to hear Mr. Xanatos's surprising news.

Meanwhile, David Xanatos was rubbing his temples in an effort to exorcise the echoes of their unified yells from his head. "Please, don't scream."

"Well, it's surprising really," Brooklyn admitted sheepishly, glancing at his comrades. The shocking white of his hair contrasted sharply with his crimson skin.

"What is?" Xanatos looked at his friends in disbelief, troubled by their reaction to his announcement. "That I have a niece or that she will be living here?" His brow furrowed when no one answered him. He figured _both_ reasons were behind their unexpected outbursts. He had to smother a chuckle when he noticed the combination of befuddlement, surprise, and self-loathing on the trickster, Puck's, face as the white-haired fey digested the news. Xanatos prided himself in how well he had concealed the information of his having a niece. Even the sharp-witted Owen Burnett had failed to penetrate the iron-clad barriers around David Xanatos's teenage family member.

"Well, she should be arriving any minute now." A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he spoke the next words. "She's unusually fast when she's traveling." His dark eyes twinkled as he imagined the young woman speeding across the Atlantic. . .without the need of a boat. The poor girl had always been rather impatient. . . .

"Is she coming by train, car, or the imaginary bus?" Puck asked with a cocky attitude, refusing to believe that he could have missed such a vital piece of information as his boss having a niece. He had worked for the man for _years_, for Avalon's sake! It would have been nearly impossible to keep such a fact from the infallible Owen Burnett.

And yet it had happened.

"Puck, it's through no fault of your own that you could find no niece in my family tree," Xanatos soothed the upset fey, trying to keep whatever dignity the trickster still had alive. "I kept her a secret for her own safety. Even my own father is unaware of her existence."

Puck and the others gathered in the luxurious office all gaped at the laidback millionaire. They currently stood or sat around his desk (with the exception of Puck who was floating above everyone's heads) as the newest bit of excitement at the Eyrie building practically floored them. They all had wild imaginings going through their heads about the young woman. What could be so bad about a human female that would have to be hidden so desperately? Especially where David Xanatos was concerned?

A buzzing sound interrupted their little "family" meeting.

Xanatos leaned forward in his expensive, leather chair and firmly pressed the intercom. "Yes?"

"There was a girl here to see you, sir," the youthful voice of the new, twenty-year-old security guard issued through the intercom. He sounded both confused and embarrassed. "She–uh–she wouldn't tell me her name. She said to just tell you that she'll 'drop by later'. . . ." he trailed off, nervous about this unexpected situation. He assumed that his boss had some business with the stranger, but everything about her was so _different_ from any corporate employee he had ever met, seen, or heard about before. . . .

"Ah, that would have been my niece, then," Xanatos announced thoughtfully, not ruffled in the least about her sudden departure. With her appearance, she would certainly have received plenty of staring which was something she did _not_ appreciate in the least. He couldn't blame her for high-tailing it out of his lobby ASAP. "Thanks for the heads up. I'll be sure to welcome her with open arms when she arrives." With that, the wealthy businessman calmly ended the call with a firm push of the intercom button. He looked up only to face an assembly of confused faces.

He smirked.

Goliath smothered a small growl that churned in his chest at the smugness of his old enemy. Pushing aside the agitation, the Gargoyles' leader took a step closer to the shiny wooden desk which Xanatos sat behind. "Will we meet this 'niece' of yours soon?" he inquired, carefully watching the man for any sign of deception. Although he swore he was no threat to him and his clan anymore, David Xanatos was not one Goliath had on his "trusted friends" list. Especially after all the schemes the sly human had put him and his friends through in the past.

"Soon? Yes, I'd say pretty soon," Xanatos answered with a wry grin. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, dark eyes glancing out the window for a brief moment. The moon shone back at him–a soft, white glow. "However, I don't think tonight would be a good time for introductions," he continued, returning his attention back to Elisa, Puck, and the gargoyles. "I'll have to get her settled in before unleashing the lot of you onto the poor girl." He chuckled at the offended glares he got for that. His gaze focused, specifically, on Puck as the playful trickster floated above Goliath's head, apparently bored with the conversation.

His smirk grew wider.

"Will we get a chance to meet her tomorrow?" Brooklyn asked suddenly. The situation seemed to have caught his interest. Their new guest would be human, but–if she was anything like her uncle–she could prove very entertaining. He just hoped that evil-mind-scheming thing wasn't hereditary. . . .

"Yes, of course," Xanatos laughed. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the red gargoyle, at least, would be welcoming of his niece. Goliath, on the other hand, didn't seem so thrilled with the news.

"Xanatos, are you certain this girl is trustworthy?" the purple-skinned leader demanded. He was familiar with Xanatos' ploys and games, and he wasn't about to endure them all over again with his niece.

Xanatos raised an eyebrow. He caught the expression of distrust and concern playing over his friend's hard face. He sighed. It was his fault and he knew it. The things he had done in the past. . . . He should have known that it would all come back to haunt him. However, he had never expected his bad karma to include his _niece_ of all people. . . .

"Yes, Goliath," David Xanatos reassured, "Luna is more than trustworthy. Of all the people I have ever met, she is the most-caring and the most-protective." Out of the corner of his mouth and under his breath, he whispered, "Of course, considering the people I associate myself with, that's not saying much. . . ."

Fortunately, Goliath did not catch this last part. The anxiety lifted from his face upon hearing the businessman's declaration, but it didn't completely disappear. He was, after all, still the clan leader. It was natural for him to worry for his friends' safety, despite the kind words about the stranger. "Very well," he finally muttered in the end. "This is your home, Xanatos, while the castle is ours," he motioned with one clawed hand to the rest of his band who stood proudly behind him. "You can bring in whoever you want. It is of no concern to us." Something sparked in the gargoyle's eyes then. He glanced back at Xanatos, a question in his dark eyes. "Why _did_ you summon us here to discuss this?" His expression darkened when Xanatos's smile turned devious.

Now, Puck was interested. He still meandered about the ceiling in his relaxed position–back facing the floor (and, coincidentally, the chattering group gathered upon it) with one leg crossed over his bent knee and his hands behind his head–but his long, pointed ears had perked up and he dropped a few inches to get a better view. What could Davie be up to now?

"Ah, about the castle. . . ." David Xanatos began in a diplomatic tone–one he only used when at a meeting where he would have to convince his colleagues to do something they'd really rather not do. "Luna will be moving in with _you_, not me."

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried again, in an even higher pitch than before.

Puck–his poor ears ringing from his own cry even–dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Xanatos began to rub his ears once more, rolling his eyes while mumbling, "My poor ears. . . ."

* * *

It had taken nearly an hour to persuade Goliath and his clan to allow his niece to move into the castle. Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway didn't seem to mind the fact that a human girl would be sharing their home for an indefinite amount of time. In fact, they seemed pretty excited about it. Those three were always fascinated by the things of modern-day. Meeting with a modern-day teenage girl in the flesh would be a rare treat for them. All they were concerned about was scaring the "human" with their appearances.

Goliath and Hudson, however. . . . Well, those two had differing opinions about his niece. Goliath didn't trust the stranger (whom he had yet to meet), and he certainly held no faith in Xanatos himself. His major concern was the safety of his clan members, fearing a repeat of what had happened a millenia ago when many of his clan had been wiped out during the day while in their vulnerable stone sleep. Xanatos had won him over with–more or less–with promises of his niece sleeping through the day and being active only at night. He claimed that she had a disease of sorts which would not allow her to be in direct sunlight. And seeing as how the gargoyles always stationed themselves outside for their stone sleep, they'd have nothing to fear.

Hudson's main dilemma was similar to Goliath's, but also included the Trio's concern. He didn't trust any relative of Xanatos's either, but was willing to give benefit to the doubt. He didn't much appreciate the idea of sharing his home with a human again seeing as how "well" that had worked out the last time, and pointed out that she may be terrified of them. Then what would they do? All Xanatos had to do to put the elderly gargoyle's fears to rest was indicate Elisa Maza and all the things she did for them, including her acceptance of them. His niece would, eventually, reach the same point. Maybe even quicker than Elisa had (which was saying something considering the detective had welcomed them into her life within minutes of meeting them).

Bronx, of course, didn't really care either way. He was just a gargoyle dog, anyway. Once the girl got here, he'd probably sniff her out and see if she was safe enough to be around, but, until then, all he cared about was eating, sleeping, and protecting his home.

Now, saying Angela was excited about their new houseguest was an understatement. A major understatement. The female gargoyle was practically brimming with happiness. She couldn't wait to have another female–human, gargoyle, or even fae–in the household. There was, of course, Elisa–her father's prospective mate–but the detective couldn't visit every single night, and, when she did, she was hanging out with Goliath. Poor Angela was suffocating in the number of males in the clan. She would greatly benefit having his niece for a friend and vice versa. After all, she _was_ the only female in the group of gargoyles.

Elisa seemed to be stuck between Angela and Goliath. Her joy for Angela gaining a possible friend that she could talk girl stuff with was apparent in her dark eyes, but Xanatos could also see the worry for the young gargoyle if things didn't work out that way. In the end, Elisa went with the flow since she didn't really have a say in the matter (neither the castle nor the building belonged to her).

Puck, on the other hand, took a lot more convincing. And would. Not. Go. Away. . . .

"Davie! Why won't you tell me anything about her?!" the fae cried into the wealthy man's ear as he zipped around the room in obvious frustration.

David Xanatos simply rolled his eyes and waited patiently for the fae to calm down enough to stop his random flying.

It didn't seem to be working. . . . Okay, plan B it is, then.

"Puck, it wouldn't be any fun to tell you everything about her," he grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye. That seemed to catch the trickster's attention for the puck halted his rapid flying. "You'll just have to see her for yourself. Now, go see to Alexander. You still have to do his magic lesson tonight, right?" Xanatos arched an eyebrow at the fae's reluctant nod. "Tell you what," Xanatos got to his feet and walked around his desk. He stopped right in front of the shorter, white-haired man. "Tomorrow night, I'll have you escort my niece to the castle and show her around. I'm scheduled for a meeting with a big company in the evening and won't be back until late." Puck perked up, all ears. "Just make sure you are in _this_ form at some point during the night," Xanatos tacked on, his grin transforming into a smirk.

"_This_ form? Why?" Puck asked, shocked that this human would have his niece encounter a fae willingly. David Xanatos was _never_ a boring person, but wasn't this taking it a little far?

"Just trust me," his "boss" demanded before motioning towards the door with a careless wave of his hand.

Puck nodded again, confused but didn't question his human friend. He touched down on the ground, settled his hand on the doorknob, but didn't twist it. In a flash of bright light, he reverted to his human alias, Owen Burnett. Now looking through wire-rimmed glasses, Owen glanced behind him. "Good night, Mr. Xanatos," he declared in a monotonous voice before pushing open the door and disappearing from the office.

Xanatos barely had enough time to release a breath of relief before the sound of shattering glass crashed through the vast room.

He barely turned around in time to block the blow aimed at his lower back. Still, the force of the hit had him slamming into a wooden cabinet that sat against one wall of his office. It quite literally took the breath out of him, but he had not time to relax. Another swift kick came at his head. He brought his arms up in a cross pattern to catch the assailant's leg just before it came into contact with his skull. Once again, the strength behind the attack sent him tumbling to the floor. This time, he found himself near his desk which was on the _other side of the room_. . . .

Even though he had been sent sailing so far from his previous position, his opponent stood at his side in the span of half a second. Xanatos immediately rolled out of the way just as a fist came slamming down into the ground where he had previously been lying. He hopped to his feet, staring wide-eyed at the huge hole in his floor. He could see the linoleum of his _kitchen_ from here which was one floor beneath and, apparently, directly under his office. . . .

Quickly moving out of his defensive position, Xanatos threw his hands up in the air and grinned sheepishly. "I surrender. You win this time," he remarked without shame.

"Really?" a young, feminine voice asked from the shadows. It sounded surprised. "The last time we fought for an hour and a half and I _still_ lost." Now the tone held a hint of hurt as the speaker recalled past experiences.

"I know when I'm beat," David Xanatos admitted as he straightened his jacket and dusted himself off. He took another peek at the six-inch hold in his floor and sighed. "Did you have to destroy my office in the process, Luna?" Even though his words suggested that he was annoyed, Xanatos's expression was soft and joyful. "You've certainly gotten a lot stronger, my dear," he approved as he held out a hand toward the darkness that had mysteriously seeped into one corner of the room.

"Hmph! I didn't 'destroy your office'," the girl bit back as she stepped into the light, allowing the shadows to disperse. The chandelier caught on silky strands of long, snow-white hair, the black-tipped ends barely brushing her hips. Pale, colorless skin rivaled the pristine white of her hair, the only color being in her cheeks where a healthy pink glowed. Those were the only light _colors_ she had on her person. The rest was dark. A black corset–laced in intricate patterns in front and back–covered her torso while a black mini-skirt and black leggings clothed her bottom half. Black, fingerless gloves covered the entirety of both her arms, cutting off just below her shoulders. A silver, Celtic cross dangled from a black choker at her neck. The overhead light didn't reach the metal yet it shone regardless as if from some inner light. Her feet were tucked into black combat boots to complete the gothic outfit. Her black-painted lips curved upwards in a gentle smile as she walked close enough to take her uncle's hand with her own black-nailed one.

"It's good to be back, Uncle Davie," Luna intoned in that cute, child-like voice she had.

"Uncle Davie" smiled happily, truly glad to have his dear niece back by his side. To him, Luna was more like a daughter than a niece, seeing as how he had watched over her for the better half of her life. He had hoped she was doing better with her family and her "situation", but, obviously, that hadn't been the case. . . .

"Uncle?" Luna whispered up at him–she was much shorter than him. Maybe even shorter than Puck. She had her free hand fisted in front of her mouth and was giving him a puppy-dog look. This must have been something she had picked up from all of those _anime_-things she always watched. Sheesh, the kid was obsessed with those things.

"Yes?" Xanatos questioned, about to bend over to pick up his niece's bags (which she had somehow carried up here with her while she scaled the building).

"I'm thirsty," she told him shyly, watching him warily for any sign of rejection.

Xanatos sighed but smiled patiently at his niece. "Yes, I know you are," he looked kindly down at her, a hint of sadness playing over his face. "We'll you got something for that right now." He slung the straps of both her shoulder-bags over his head, all the while still holding her frail-seeming hand.

"Really?!" her scarlet eyes widened, excitement pumping through her system like wildfire. Her throat constricted as the adrenaline forced its way into her veins. She bit down on her lower lip, trying to clamp her emotions. Her upper jaw began to throb which only served to renew her efforts to rein in her bubbling anticipation.

Xanatos seemed to notice the change in her and sped up his pace. He needed to get her to the lab quickly. It wouldn't do if she fumbled on her first night there. After all, she called it "her sanctuary", and he didn't want that to change. The girl needed a place she could call home.

Xanatos swung around a corner, keeping a strong grip on his new charge. Thankfully, the hallways were void of life tonight. He had taken extra measures to ensure that no one would be on this floor upon his niece's arrival. He had even postponed Luna's introductions to the gargoyles for fear of whether or not it was a possible danger to have Luna around them. It may have been unnecessary precautions, but Xanatos was not about to risk anything where Luna was concerned.

After all, David Xanatos was all Luna had in this world, right now. Everyone else–even her own parents–had abandoned her. . . .


	3. Moonlight Serenade

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Gargoyles_._

_Crimson: Zzzzz. . . ._

_Puck: Hmph! I finally show up and she's asleep!_

_Crimson: Mm-not asleep. . .just resting eyes. . . .zzzz_

_Puck: . . . .Yeah, that's what they all say. -.-;;_

_Crimson: Faeries Mm-mean. . . ._

_Puck: **sighs** READ ON!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two–**

**Moonlight Serenade**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

It was dark and comfortable–her sanctuary. No annoying sunlight streamed in through the cracks to blind her whenever she happened to switch positions in her sleep. The soft canopy that cocooned her in a warm embrace felt delicious against her skin. Her uncle must have spent a fortune on the black silk coverlet. The goose-down mattress felt even better. It eased away the aches and pains in her battered body that her travels had generated. It felt like being enveloped by a cloud–a dark cloud. The best thing of all: it wasn't hot or even uncomfortably warm, for that matter. She thought it would have been. Logically, it should be, but, somehow, it wasn't. It felt nice and cool within her little space. She had no problem wrapping the silk sheets around her lithe form as she dreamed beautiful dreams rather than the nightmares she had grown accustomed to. She wished she could stay like this forever.

Too bad it was only temporary. . . .

"Luna?" a familiar voice broke through her dreams, followed by a series of rapping noises.

The gothic girl scrunched up her nose in distaste at being awoken after what she felt like had been only fifteen minutes of rest.

"Luna, it's nearly sunset," the speaker continued. At least he had stopped knocking on the wood. "I have a business meeting to go to and I'm already late. Come out and give me a hug goodbye."

"Nya," Luna whined in a playful way. She had picked up that habit from a favorite show of hers (Japanese, of course). "Yes, Uncle."

She placed a slim hand on the smooth wood above her and pushed. With very little effort, the lid swung open. Luna smiled up at her Uncle David Xanatos, her red eyes quickly adjusting to the lighter darkness of the guest room. She yawned widely, covering her mouth with a pale hand while simultaneously stretching out her spine.

"Have a nice sleep?" Xanatos asked with a chuckle, amused at the sluggish movements of his niece. He stuck out a hand to help her out of her "bed" even though he knew she wouldn't need it.

A smile graced the girl's pale-pink lips as she stood up and took his proffered hand politely. With her uncle's help, Luna stepped out of the coffin.

"Wonderful!" she verified with a happy note in her voice. "I dreamt that I was flying over New York City!" she informed him, wrapping her thin arms around his waist in a grateful embrace. "Thank you so much, Uncle. I really love it." Her garnet eyes darted back to the sleek, black coffin behind her.

Silver designs had been etched into the dark wood, creating a complicated pattern of vines and Celtic symbols. The inside had a lining of dark-red velvet that matched her eyes and felt like angel wings against her skin. The bottom of the casket–her "mattress"–had a filling of goose feathers which made her feel like she slept on a cloud. And a black silk coverlet completed her sleeping chambers.

It really did feel like Heaven to her. Now all it needed was some personal touches: a picture or two here, a sticker there, and maybe even a stuffed animal of some sort would make that coffin truly hers!

Luna chuckled at the thought. Uncle Davie was truly a good person if he could accept her and all her _oddities_ like this. He even went so far as to build a coffin for her so the sunlight would have no way of getting in! The design (in other words, the _coffin_) was just something he thought she'd enjoy.

"I'm glad about that," David Xanatos chuckled, eyeing the coffin dubiously. Well, it had to start somewhere, right?

"You said you have to go to a business meeting?" Luna reminded, all sense of happiness gone. This was the most happy she had been in a long time. Heck, she hadn't been happy _at all_ for awhile now. She was starting to get tuckered out by all the joyous feelings welling within her. . . ._sigh._

"Ah! Yes." Xanatos fiddled with his tie for a moment, glancing in the floor-length mirror which hung on the back of the door to make sure it was straight. "Sorry about that. I forgot all about it last night when you arrived." After he was certain that the tie was properly-positioned, he turned back to Luna, his trademark grin in place.

"So. . ." Luna began, waiting to see if her uncle would jump in to explain further. When he didn't, she rolled her eyes and continued on her own. "So, then, who's going to show me around?" She cocked her head like a puppy (another characteristic she had picked up from one of the many anime she watched. . . . This girl's way too impressionable) while she waited curiously.

"Owen will show you around. Come on, I'll take you to him." He motioned with a wave of his hand to follow him. Luna quickly obeyed like a little lost puppy. She followed her uncle down a series of maze-like hallways–all of which looked exactly the same–until they came to what she assumed to be the opposite side of the building but still on the same floor. They stopped in front of the second-to-last door on the left which was open.

Luna hid behind her uncle's larger body when she caught sight of someone in the room. Well, actually, there were two someones, but one of those was just a baby so he/she didn't count. . . .

A business man–with his blonde hair neatly slicked back–was putting the child to bed in his/her cradle. He wore wire-rimmed glasses (the man; not the kid) over cold blue eyes which he pushed further up the bridge of his nose when he noticed Xanatos standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Xanatos, sir," the blonde nodded stiffly at his boss. He looked a bit puzzled as to why his superior was alone until he caught sight of Luna's dainty face peeking out from behind Xanatos's back. His expression of perplexity vanished. All that showed on his face, now, was an arched eyebrow and a curious glint in his eye.

Luna's own scarlet eyes narrowed in distrust at the stranger. She wasn't one to trust easily especially when she could practically _smell_ the deception emanating from this man.

"Owen, meet my niece, Luna," Xanatos sidestepped out of the way so as to reveal the girl who was trying to hide behind him. He ignored her glaring. "Luna, meet Mr. Owen Burnett. Be nice," he added as an afterthought although it was unnecessary. He knew Luna wouldn't hurt a fly. Oh, but he so enjoyed teasing her. . . .

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Luna," Owen addressed politely, adding a slight bow to further indicate his pleasure even though his face held no signs of such a feeling.

Luna caught the very slight hesitation on her name but held back the smile which tugged at her lips. This man obviously wasn't used to using a person's first name after just meeting them, and since her uncle had failed to give him her last name (which she had none, now, anyway), he had no choice but to use her given name. Old-fashioned kind-of-a-guy.

_'I don't like h__im,'_ Luna thought silently to herself, but nodded politely in return. There was something about him that threw her off. She didn't like being mislead and this man reeked of such things. "Nice to meet you, too," she mumbled anyway, knowing that her uncle would never forgive her for being rude. She would at least try to give this Mr. Burnett the benefit of the doubt.

Another quirk of the eyebrow was all she got in response. Before he could say anything, David Xanatos spoke up.

"Owen, I would appreciate it if you would escort my niece up to the castle tonight. Show her around and let her get to know the place. Introduce her to all of the _interesting relics_ we have up there," Xanatos pushed, dark eyes glinting meaningfully.

Owen completely understood.

"Of course, sir. I will take excellent care of your niece."

"Make sure that you do," Xanatos backed up, giving the majordomo a stern look. He started to walk out the door to the nursery when he suddenly remembered something important. "Oh, and Owen? Don't forget to show Luna what we talked about last night." And, with that, David Xanatos was gone.

Luna stood awkwardly in the doorway, staring down at her shuffling feet. She kind of wished she could traipse after her uncle–the only person she could really associate with in New York City–but knew that his business meeting would be much more crowded with new faces that she'd rather not meet. At least this way, she could keep the discomfort of mingling with others to a minimum. . . .

"Would you like anything to eat first, Miss Luna?" Owen's monotonous voice interrupted her bashful thoughts, breaking her out of her reverie.

Startled, Luna glanced up only to run her back into the sturdy, wooden doorframe when she noticed how much closer the blonde had moved to her during her moment of distraction. Rubbing the tailbone of her spine with one hand, she waved her other in front of her face in her way of saying she wasn't hungry. "Nah. No thanks. Not. . .hungry, yet," she finished awkwardly.

_'Wow,' _she thought silently to herself as she moved after the blonde-haired majordomo. _'That was. . .obvious. . . .'_ A sweatdrop trailed down the back of her head. She nervously fingered her jet-black hair, winding her fingers between two long, shiny locks.

"Very well," came the monotonous remark of Owen Burnett, causing Luna to scrunch her delicate nose up in distaste. She quickly hid her disgusted expression by spinning on her heel and stepping out into the hallway. She had to sidestep a pool of orange-reddish light as the setting sun streamed in through the window one last time.

"So, are we going to the castle now?" she inquired in a jerky tone, obviously still flustered by this seemingly-cold man. Forcing herself to stop and take a deep breath, Luna shoved back the agitation which wanted so badly to strike out at the icy majordomo.

"Yes, of course." The blonde businessman followed her out of the room, passing her by as he took the lead to show her the way up to the aged Castle of Wyvern. As he brushed her shoulder in passing, Luna caught the sight of his ice-blue eyes giving her a curious stare.

The pale-skinned girl held her breath at the physical contact. Her arms were bare due to her sleeveless black tunic she had on tonight so her ultra-sensitive skin tingled with little electric shocks from the touch of his sleeve against it. She had to bite down on her tongue to prevent the sudden itch in the back of her throat. Her scarlet-hued eyes glared heatedly at the back of the retreating figure of Mr. Burnett before quickly taking up chase after him. Her shorter legs had to take two strides for his every one just to keep up, but the energy spent in the brisk pace was a welcome relief.

Why oh why did she react that way to the aloof character that was Owen Burnett? The stiffest male she'd ever met? Hellfire, it wasn't supposed to be this way. . . . The whole point of retreating to her uncle's place was to get away from all the drama back home; not to upgrade to a friggin' soap. . . .

Trapped in her dismal thoughts, Luna failed to notice that the blonde assistant had stopped walking. . .until she slammed into his unyielding back. . . .

"Something wrong, Miss Luna?" Owen Burnett asked, turning around to steady the girl before she fell over from the unexpected run-in. A trace of amusement ran through his usual monotonous voice. If she didn't know any better, Luna would swear that she heard him _chuckle_. . . .

"I'm fine," she informed the man, hurriedly brushing his hands off her shoulders while simultaneously rubbing the throbbing bridge of her nose. "Sorry." She turned her face from his concerned/amused expression. Embarrassment flushed her cheeks a rosy-red as she replayed the incident over and over in her mind. She _really_ needed to start paying better attention. Her lack of awareness was how she had gotten herself into the mess which had brought her here in the first place. Intent on getting her thoughts out of her most-recent foul-up, Luna took a look around her.

And gasped in fascination.

Castle Wyvern was something to marvel at. Stone towers rose high into the sky, piercing the red, blues, and deep purples of the setting sun boldly and with purpose. Great blocks of stone made up every wall, every doorway, and even made up the very ground they stood upon. A stone fountain stood in the middle of the little courtyard they had emerged into. Water glided down from the centerpiece, creating its own little waterfall. A wooden bench or two sat on the edges of the square, offering a place to rest for any weary guest. A few trees and bushes here and there broke up the endless amount of slate-grey from the many hundreds of stone slabs, "sprucing the place up a bit" as her uncle would say. Not that it needed it. The architecture of the castle alone was more than enough for the eye to take in. Every bit of rock, no doubt, had a story to tell. The proud turrets atop those towers, too, looked like they could have witnessed some interesting events. The weathered stone seemed well-cared for (as would be expected of the infamous David Xanatos), judging by the sturdiness of each tower and turret against the strong gusts of wind. From being so high up, the great Castle Wyvern should have tumbled down to the New York City streets long ago considering how much windier it got higher off the ground.

So the question Luna found herself asking:

What magic was keeping the castle up there?

"Is it to your liking, Miss Luna?" Owen Burnett interrupted her curious thoughts.

It took a moment for the dark-haired girl to reply, but she finally whispered a breathless "yeah" after about five minutes.

"Excellent," the majordomo said in his monotonous voice. His blue eyes turned away from her and up to the stone figures sitting atop the tallest tower. "Mr. Xanatos figured you would like it up here. He's even made up one of the rooms for you as you were sleeping," Owen continued, turning his attention back to the young woman at his side. "Would you like to see your room now?"

Luna sighed, knowing that the man was just following orders but not liking this persona very much besides. This guy was just no fun! All business and no play makes Blond Stiff a _very_ dull boy. . . .

Oh, well. Can't have everything. Still, she did wish she could have someone to "play" with during her stay. . . . A friend would be nice to have every once in awhile. . .or even _once_. . . .

"Could I just watch the sun set for now, please?" she asked, instead, brushing aside her childish questions which plagued her mind. She doubted a full-grown man would take "playing with her" seriously. In fact, she would bet that he would have the wrong idea about that statement–a dirty one.

Mr. Burnett followed her pointing finger to the red-hued sun still peeking over the horizon. His thoughts instantly turned to the gargoyles. He knew that Mr. Xanatos had told him to play "meet-and-greet" with Luna concerning the clan, but wasn't certain if the obviously-shy female was ready for it. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he relented in a reluctant tone. He took the time to study her as she turned her full attention upon the setting sun. David had said that she was prone to severe burns from direct sunlight, but, apparently, the fading rays as the sun set did not affect her at all. Not that she was standing where it could reach her anyway.

Luna kept herself safely concealed within the stone archway of the door they had come through, the shadows cloaking her in a protective shield against the direct light of the evening sky. The paleness of her skin stood out vividly against the darkness, appearing as white as newly-fallen snow. The ebony of her hair all but disappeared into the shadows of the entrance, but Owen could tell that it fell in gentle waves all the way down to her waist. The black tunic-like shirt she wore bared her arms so that he could see the gentle curve of lean muscle. A thick silver chain cinched off her trim waist, revealing the basic figure of a slim girl caught somewhere in her teenage years. The way she carried herself, too, spoke of the typical hormonal teenager, with her hips tilted and her arms crossed just underneath her small breasts as she stared off into the distance. His blue eyes traveled further down to the skin-tight black leggings she wore that went down to the middle of her calves. His breath caught in his throat at the white skin peeking through the criss-cross pattern down the outsides of the leggings.

He coughed into his hand as he tore his eyes away from her.

Luna didn't hear his little cough of embarrassment, focusing her attention, instead, on the little bit of yellow still hovering over the city.

She stared at the sun as it slipped below the horizon, throwing this half of the world into darkness. Only the bright lights of the city lit up the black, night sky. If she had been on street-level, she wouldn't have been able to see the stars. As it was, however, she had a clear view of the heavens, and of all their bright, twinkling dots.

"Miss Luna?" Owen's awed voice came from behind her.

A nervous grin slipped onto her lips, knowing what he had seen. Although the change was nothing fancy–no shining lights or anything of the sort–it certainly was obvious.

Luna fingered the ends of her now-snow-white hair, mustering up the courage to look the blonde majordomo in the eye.

The sound of stone shattering and bestial roars filled the tense silence between the two. Feeling a tingle of excitement run down her spine, Luna looked up at the figures standing atop the tallest of the castle towers. A grin lit up her face as she took in the glowing white eyes and stretching wings of the awakened gargoyles.

_'Time for the meet and greet,'_ she told herself happily as the six winged creatures glided down to the pair in the courtyard. _'Excellent timing, guys!' _Her sharp eyes caught sight of the female of the group as they descended to her level. _'And girl. . . .'_

"Owen," the giant, purple-skinned gargoyle greeted with a brief nod of his head as his clawed feet came in contact with the castle grounds. His dark, calculating eyes then turned upon the unfamiliar human female. His gaze traveled over her oddly-colored hair, showing neither admiration nor distaste for which Luna was grateful. "Is this Xanatos's niece?" he asked the blonde assistant as his clan landed around him. Every face focused on Luna's delicate frame as the question hung in the night air.

Luna answered the question before Owen had the chance to.

"Luna Xanatos," the white-haired woman politely introduced herself, sweeping her upper body into an elegant bow. Her long, silver waves slipped over her slender shoulders, framing a heart-shaped face as she straightened back up. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Uncle speaks very highly of you." She grinned at their surprised looks.

"How much do you know about us?" Goliath half-growled, not daring to move his eyes off this suspicious female.

"Hm. . .I'd say about everything."

"WHAT?"


End file.
